One or more metallic components may be disposed within an environment or volume that will contain a flammable material (e.g., fuel). To protect against ignition from sparks, sealant may be applied to the metallic components. However, the metallic components may be in difficult to reach areas, resulting in a relatively large amount of time, expense, and/or inconvenience in applying sealant. Further, a relatively large amount of sealant may be required to individually seal components.